Imperfect Love
by ashleydaub
Summary: Elizaveta never wanted to give up her independence... until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Imperfect Love

**Anime: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Characters:** Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary), Roderich Edelstein (Austria), Mention of others (actually only Gilbert/Prussia)

**Pairings:** Austria x Hungary

**Warning:** Use of human names.

**Rating: **M, because there will be some bad chapter's later... f'bombs, lemons, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. Or any of the characters. Although I wish I owned Roderich (;

**Notes: **Takes place in 1867. Translations at the bottom of the page. More chapters to come. Not sure how many, but it probably won't be a lot. Review (:

The pastel colors of the early morning sunrise cast shadows over the bed as Elizaveta Héderváry awoke. Stretching her arms high above her, she yawned, much like a cat, revealing the pinkness inside. Standing up, she quickly shed her silken nightgown, replacing it with her normal uniform. Taking a flower, she placed it in her golden brown hair. No matter how much she was in disagreement, she still put on a modest smile as she stepped into the carriage and sat across from her boss, not ready for the long day that awaited her.

The carriage wasn't even halfway down the long Austrian driveway when Elizaveta heard the loveliest music. The melody was unrecognizable, but at the same time, so familiar. It mirrored the feelings of nervousness and anxiety that were coursing through her veins, yet it relaxed her. She felt the emotions of worry rise up and float away with the music, and she began to hum along.

"Now, Miss Héderváry," her boss interrupted, "I know that you may have your objections to this, but please just go along with it."

"Why should I have to give up my independence and join forces with that wimp?"

"Because it is what is best for us! Can you not see that? Do you not remember any of what have happened to you? We need this, so please play along."

Elizaveta made a sound of dissent as she walked through the carriage door and into the Edelstein mansion.

The music stopped as the two crossed over the threshold, and as the pair walked farther into the mansion, a silhouette appeared and walked towards them.

"Good morning," he said, nodding his head at each of them in turn. "My boss is waiting for your arrival."

"Ah, thank you, sir," Elizaveta's boss said with a nod before hurrying off.

"Miss Héderváry, it's been a while. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Mr. Edelstein."

Elizaveta's mind was flooded with memories of the childhood she spend beating up her fellow young nation with the help of Gilbert, and of the battles they had fought, but her mind was quickly occupied with nothing but the two violet eyes that stared into her emerald ones as Roderich Edelstein took her hand in his. Courteously, he lifted her hand to his lips, her face flushing as they brushed against her flesh. For a second, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating. She was shocked to discover that when Roderich released her hand, she missed the pressure of his leather glove against her palm.

"I am sure they do not need us in the meeting, for whatever they decide is unchangeable, no matter how we respond. Care to accompany me for a walk?"

Elizaveta's face flushed. "Y-yes, I would love to join you."

He extended his arm for her to grab, and the two nations walked in silence for almost an hour. When they returned, the meeting still was not over, so the two took a seat.

"Mr. Edelstein, I heard the most beautiful music earlier. Was that one of your servants?"

Elizaveta could have sworn she heard Roderich chuckle as he ran his fingers through his brunette locks, his bangs falling back over his forehead. "Actually, Miss Héderváry, that was me."

Elizaveta was shocked. The music she had heard had been so beautiful, so gentle; it said in notes what Elizaveta could not in words.

"That was beautiful. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"My mother taught me when I was young. Would you like me to play you something?"

"Yes, please," she said, and a content smile came across Roderich's perfect face as he led her into the music room, sat on the bench, and invited Elizaveta to sit beside him.

Flexing his fingers, he laid them on the ivory keys, never pressing down hard, only quickly and gently as they fluttered from key to key, producing the most beautiful sound Elizaveta had ever heard. The piece went on, the sound having an eerie undertone all throughout. It lasted about five minutes, and when it came to an end, she politely applauded.

"That was beautiful, Mr. Edelstein," she said. "What was that piece?"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It is one of my own compositions," he replied.

Elizaveta couldn't help but smile as she gazed into Roderich's vivid violet eyes. There was more to him than she could have imagined. He was more than just a snobby aristocrat, but he was still a perfect gentleman, even in the way his fingers graced the piano.

Roderich, gazing back into the deep emerald orbs that were Elizaveta's eyes, couldn't help but smile. Her eyes, so bright and vivid, had a reflective light in them, and Roderich's smile grew. All too soon, the door burst open as both Elizaveta and Roderich's bosses entered the room. They looked at each other with a smile before turning towards the two nations.

"We've come to an agreement," one of them said. "To represent the joining of Austria and Hungary, we decided that it would only be fitting for you two to be married."

Elizaveta choked on a sharp intake of breath. "Married? Please tell me you're joking!"

Her boss gave her a look that clearly said that they'd discuss it later. "I think it's time to head home. It's a long ride back to Hungary," and with that, he turned and left the room, Elizaveta following right behind.

"Married! No intentions of questioning you're authority, but why do Mr. Edelstein and I need to be married? Isn't joining our nations enough?" The moment the carriage had departed, Elizaveta launched into a rant. "First I'm losing my land to that snobby aristocrat, now my individual freedom! _Megtagadom_!"

"Now, Miss Héderváry, I know this is a big request, but as your boss I must say that it is what it best. It is purely political. Please at least pretend to be happy,"

"_Hülye rohadék_."

"So when will this wedding take place?" Roderich enquired to his boss.

"The 8th of June. You'll be signing the contract directly after the marriage certificate."

"Thank you, sir. Now if you mind, I would love to have some peace before dinner."

"Yes, Mr. Edelstein," and with that, his boss turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Roderich to stumble blindly into his room.

_Married_, he thought to himself as he collapsed onto his bed. _Hopefully this one will be better than the rest_.

The vivid emerald images of Elizaveta's eyes haunted him until he finally fell asleep.

The sun was bright overhead as the Elizaveta Héderváry heard a loud knock on the door. No matter how much she had protested, she could not change the fact that she was to be married in three months time. As soon as she opened the door, a team of dressmakers rushed in, setting up quickly, measuring Elizaveta from every angle. She hated the process, everything about it. She had to pick out flowers and appoint the bridesmaids. Thankfully, the dress was being designed for her.

About a month and a half before the wedding, the dressmakers returned with the finished dress. The dress laced up her back, hugging her waist perfectly, cascading in layers of white fabric down past her polished white heels. The straps hung on the sides of her arms, connecting to the tastefully cut neckline. It was adorned with flowers and cut modestly, but still low enough to reveal the top part of her bosom. She pinned her hair up and placed the lacy white veil on top of her head, turning towards the mirror. She made an audible gasp as she gazed at the nearly unrecognizable figure in the mirror. She didn't know if she liked the feeling of the fabric tight around her waist and loose around her legs, but she couldn't find anything else to hate about it. It was lovely in every way, and she could not take her eyes off of the mirror as she twirled about and watched the fabric moving at her every step.

Megtagadom- I refuse (Hungarian)

Hülye rohadék- Stupid bastard (Hungarian)


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the wedding came all too quickly. The sun was already shining when Elizaveta was awoken by a loud knock at her bedroom door.

"Miss Héderváry?" a voice called. "You're carriage is waiting."

"_Fenébe_!" she exclaimed. "I-I'll be right out. Thank you."

She waited until she heard the sound of the front door closing, and then immediately threw on her uniform and pulled a brush through her tangled brown locks. She rushed out of the house, still securing a flower behind her ear. The long carriage ride to the Edelstein mansion seemed to take forever, and Elizaveta, still tired, drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

In next to no time, they arrived, and the stopping of the carriage jolted Elizaveta back into consciousness. Before she even had time to realize she had arrived, she was being whisked away and into a warm bath. She had no control as her bridesmaids pulled at the satin layers of her dress and rolled her hair up in curlers. She found herself unable to focus on the conversations she had, responding without thought. It wasn't until she was able to stand alone in front of the mirror and clear her mind that she realized that her marriage was inevitable. In just a few hours she would be a married woman, no longer able to make decisions for herself. The idea was almost as foreign as the stranger staring back at her in the mirror. It wasn't long before her freshly made-up face was smeared as streams of tears decorated her cheeks.

Elizaveta found solace in her maid of honor, Feliks, as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into her best friend's eyes and found words of comfort and support that didn't have to be said. Feliks had stood by her through everything, and it was like their minds were connected. He always knew what she was thinking before she could gather up the strength to say it. Her other bridesmaids, however, were not the best at treading lightly.

"Oh honey," Natalia exclaimed. "You've ruined your makeup! Roderich will take one look at you and run the other way screaming."

Liechtenstein and Ukraine, who were quietly perfecting her bouquet, couldn't help but chuckle at Natalia's joke. Elizaveta, on the other hand, just sobbed harder. Realizing how much the bride was hurting, the three sat down around her, apologizing and trying to calm her down. Eventually, the sobs subsided, but the haunting thought of completely surrendering her personal and national freedom burned in the forefront of her mind.

"Roderich is a very lucky guy," said Natalia. "I just still can't believe you're getting married."

"It's still a strange thought to me too," choked Elizaveta.

"Well, he is like, so totally hot, so if you don't want him, I'll totally snatch him off of your hands," said Feliks with a laugh, awkwardly trying to lighten the mood.

Elizaveta laughed with him. 'Yes, he is quite handsome. But I don't think Torris would be too happy with you having an affair with a soon-to-be married man." At this, all four of her friends laughed, Feliks included.

Completely too soon, the curlers were removed, and a lacy veil was secured in her beautifully done locks. Liechtenstein handed her a pair of long, satin, white gloves and touched up Elizaveta's makeup. Grabbing her bouquet, she wandered out of the room and into the ballroom, where she would be staying until she was called for.

Roderich was still in his room, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The snow white of his suit did not help his already pale complexion, but it did no harm to his breathtaking beauty. It was easy to see he was nervous, for he couldn't stand still for more than a minute at a time. He kept looking for something, but not even he knew what it was. After each unsuccessful search, he returned to staring at his reflection.

In just a matter of minutes, there would be a wedding. He tried to picture his life in ten, twenty years with his wife, but daunting memories of his previous failed marriages blocked all other thought. Yet the vivid emerald eyes of his beautiful future wife seemed to pierce through all of his worrying. She had been the only thing on his mind for years. However, he had always waved it off, thinking he was just hung up on the pain he endured from Elizaveta and Gilbert as a child. _But then why would my heart skip a beat at the sight of her smile? Why would my stomach lurch whenever her skin would brush mine?_

"Are you going to just stand there looking at yourself, or are you going to finish getting ready? The ceremony will begin shortly, whether you are there or not."

Roderich turned around to find the silhouette of the man who had interrupted his thoughts leaning up against the doorway. He seemed almost relieved when he found the man to be Ludwig, blonde hair slicked back as usual.

"Ah, Ludwig, it seems I'm forgetting something."

"You're jabot, maybe?"

Roderich laughed a little as he grabbed his jabot and tied it into a perfect knot, sending the ruffles cascading over his vest. "I knew there was a reason I picked you to be my best man," he said, jokingly.

Ludwig couldn't help but crack a smile as the two departed the room. Leaving Ludwig with the wedding party, Roderich took his spot on the altar as the music began.

His head was still swimming in a sea of nonsense as the wedding party came out. It wasn't until his bride-to-be took her first steps onto the isle that everything finally clicked. Roderich was in love with Elizaveta, and always had been. He stopped worrying about the fact that one of her bridesmaids, Natalia, was staring down Ivan with a look of heated want and hatred. He even ignored the fact that Feliks, playing the role of the maid-of-honor, was prancing around in a dress and heels. For one moment, the world stopped spinning and everyone, including Feliciano and Holy Rome, who were dancing around the isle, disappeared; everyone except Elizaveta. His violet eyes met her emerald ones and his heart swelled as a smile broke across his face.

Everything about her was beautiful. Even without the white fabric that enveloped her, she was gorgeous. The blue and white diamonds that were strung around her neck caught the early evening sunshine, and the reflection danced in the air. Even through the lacey veil, her vivid emerald eyes were easily seen, and they met Roderich's with a smile.

She continued her walk down the isle painfully slow. Feliciano danced around the isle, throwing flowers everywhere as Holy Rome trotted behind carrying a pillow with two silver rings. Finally, the entire wedding part took their respected spots, leaving only Elizaveta and her boss at the end of the isle.

Finally, the priest cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Elizaveta and Roderich as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," said Elizaveta's boss, giving Roderich Elizaveta's hand.

"As Elizaveta and Roderich take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous devotion of two separate individuals growing together through a common bond of love. May their love grow into a marriage of peace and joy, and may these two cherish each golden year of marriage they are blessed with."

Every word the priest said past straight over Roderich's head. He couldn't process anything more than how beautiful Elizaveta looked with the pastel colors of early evening dancing around her, and how he wanted nothing more than to make her happy every day for the rest of his life. Her smile was the missing puzzle piece to his heart. She was the beautiful harmony to his lonely melody.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.  
>For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."<p>

_Love and commitment? The only thing that bonds us together is the need of my country. _Elizaveta wanted to laugh at the priest's words. Her boss may have convinced her to marry for the sake of her country, but he would never be able to convince her to feel emotions for Roderich. She knew that the two were very different, and she didn't see how they could function as a one nation; let alone as a married couple.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Roderich, and you, Elizaveta, to face each other & take each other's hands. Roderich, do you take Elizaveta to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love?"

Roderich caught Elizaveta's eyes and nodded his head. "I do."

"Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Elizaveta, do you take Roderich to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love?"

Elizaveta still had Roderich's gaze as she stumbled over the two simple words, "I do."

"Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

There was a moment of hesitation before she answered, "I will."

The priest called Holy Rome over and took the two silver bands that would signify an eternity together, both for Roderich and Elizaveta in marriage, and in the joining of their nations.

"Roderich, in placing this ring on Elizaveta's finger, repeat after me…"

Roderich, a sudden sparkle in his violet eyes, took one of the silver rings and slid it onto Elizaveta's finger while echoing the vows he wrote over the many sleepless nights he spent haunted by the thought of her.

"I give you this ring to symbolize my love for you. With this ring, I promise to be there for you, to love you, and to care for you, and most importantly, to be a friend."

Elizaveta couldn't help but smile as he slid the ring up her finger, for it seemed that he really was sincere in all he said. She could feel her cheeks turn pink as she looked up at him, his beauty as stunning as ever. She couldn't understand how she could suddenly be so happy over something she had dreaded for so long.

"Elizaveta, in placing this ring on Roderich's finger, repeat after me…"

Elizaveta, taking the ring, slowly slid the ring up Roderich's finger and smiling as his ears turned a slight shade of pink. The priest began reciting the vow that Elizaveta's boss had written for her, and she echoed it without paying attention to anything but the pressure of Roderich's skin on hers.

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I give to you all my love is worth. I give this ring to you to as a symbol of the promise I have to be all that I am and all that you could hope from me."

Roderich's smile was marred by confusion towards her vows, but he pushed the thought aside as the priest continued. "Through the exchanging of rings, you have now united yourselves through love and devotion. And so, by the power vested in me by the Church and the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife."

The newly wed couple looked at each other with a smile as the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Roderich leaned down with a questioning look in his violet eyes, but any doubts he had were washed away as Elizaveta met him halfway. Their lips met, and both of their hearts skipped a beat. Or five.

Fenébe- Damn

**Author's Notes**

I chose Feliciano because at this point, he would still be little. Chibitalia, maybe a little older. And

Hungary was like, the only one who knew he was a boy. That's why he's the flower girl. And as for Holy Rome, I'm pretty sure he was killed by this point, but do to my creative license (blah blah blah), I decided to have him be the ring bearer, because it would be cute. Besides, who else was Feliciano supposed to dance with next chapter (at the reception)?


End file.
